The Chicken Fryer
by Homeydaclown
Summary: When a Petropolis Fried Chicken opens across the street from Madame Catastrophe's apartment, they both lose sleep. So they go to Kitty & Dudley's house and proposes for them to swap homes. Gradually, Kitty & Dudley takes on Catastrophe's & Rabies' mannerisms, while Catastrophe & Rabies become more like them; all the while Catastrophe becomes addicted to the chicken. Rated T.
1. The Opening

_**The Chicken Fryer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TUFF Puppy or its characters. I only own my OC's. Okay. A brand new Petropolis Fried Chicken restaurant opens across the street from Madame Catastrophe's & Dr. Rabies' apartment, causing them to lose sleep. So they go to Kitty's & Dudley's house and propose them to switch homes. And a lot more happens after that. So please; relax, read, & review!**_

It was a cool rainy day in Petropolis. It was steadily raining on & off confusing the hell out of the birds, but enough of that. Let's see what the TUFF Agents are up to.

It shows Kitty & Roz standing outside of TUFF HQ. They were holding themselves a couple of bags of JJ's Hot Dogs.

The audience whoos, cheers, & applaudes for them.

"We've got ourselves some JJ hot dogs!" Kitty exclaims.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "I can't wait to eat these!"

The audience laughs.

"We've gotta go to Doug's one of these days, sis." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Duds told us, that they got 2ft. hot dogs!"

"And they're planning on creating the 3ft. hot dogs soon!" Kitty said.

"And we've gotta go to Rebounders Grill & Bar too!" Roz added. "Maybe, I'll get my photo on the Wall of Flame again!"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "That'll be a nice thing to see!"

Then a female ginger cat with red hair, which was in a ponytail walks up to them.

She had black eyes, a small black nose. She was wearing a black jacket, blue shirt, dark blue jeans, black Nikes with red trim, white socks & a black baseball cap.

"Kitty Katswell? Roz Katswell?" she asks. "Is that you?"

Kitty & Roz looks at the female cat.

"Brianna Parker, is that you?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Brianna said.

"Long time, no see." Roz said.

"How you two been?" Brianna asks. "It's been eight years, since I've seen you two!"

"We've been great!" Roz said.

"I see, that you two are working at TUFF now." Brianna said.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "I've been working here for six years!"

"And I've been working here for two years." Roz said.

"Two years?" Brianna asks. "I've graduated the same time as you did."

"Well," Roz started. "I went to Seattle & joined their police force."

"Really?" Brianna asks in awe. "That sounds sweet!"

"It was!" Roz said. "Then I was promoted to their SWAT team & became the top SWAT team officer!"

"That's nice!" Brianna said.

"So, how you been?" Kitty asks Brianna.

"Well." Brianna started. "I've became a police officer."

"That's nice!" Kitty said.

"But then, I got shot in the line of duty; thus forcing me to retire from the force." Brianna said.

"Oh." Roz said. "That's bad."

"But then, I found a job at Speedy Toni's Pizzeria." Brianna exclaims. "And I was awarded with the best delivery person award for the last four years!"

"That's nice, Brianna!" Kitty said. "That's our favorite pizza place to get pizza from!"

"And you know what?" Brianna asks.

"What?" Roz asks.

"I've delivered to here. Mostly four to five times a day!" Brianna exclaims. "Which had helped me get those awards!"

"That's nice, Brianna!" Roz exclaims. "I know, who helped you get those awards too!"

As if on cue; Dudley walks in.

The audience laughs, cheers, & applaudes for him.

"Hey, Rozzie! Hey, Kit-Kat honeycakes!" Dudley greeted.

"Hey, Dudleykins!" Kitty answers. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Dudley answers. "I've just stopped a bank robbery."

Then he turns to Brianna.

"Hello, Mrs. And you are?" Dudley asks.

"I'm Brianna Parker." Brianna said. "You must be, Dudley Puppy right?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"I know you!" Brianna exclaims. "You're the one, who always gets Speed Toni's pizza delivered here!"

"She's one of the delivery girls for Speed Toni's Pizzeria, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "She delivers here the most."

"Oh." Dudley said. "I see."

"There's a new restaurant opening soon." Brianna said.

"Really?" Dudley asks as he starts drooling.

The audience laughs at this.

"Yeah!" Brianna said. "It's across the street from The Warren Park Apartments."

"Warren Park Apartments?" Dudley asks as he turns to Kitty. "Hey, Kit-Kat. Isn't that where Madame Catastrophe, Madame Chaos, & Dr. Rabies live?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I bet, she's not gonna be too happy about this."

Then Roz's stomach rumbles.

"Damn! I'm starving!" Roz said.

"Me too!" Kitty said as she turns Brianna. "Well, we gotta be going now, Brianna. We gotta eat these hot dogs from JJ's!"

"JJ's HOT DOGS!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "I just love their hot dogs!"

"Well, we brought you some, Duds." Roz said. "Along with several bags of large fries too!"

"OH BOY!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Okay Kitty & Rozzie." Brianna said. "I've gotta be going too! See you around sometime."

"Bye, Brianna." Roz said.

"See ya." Brianna said as she turns to Dudley. "And I'll see you later, Dudley."

Then she walks off.

Kitty turns to Roz & Dudley.

"Let's go inside guys." she started. "I think, it's gonna rain again."

Then the trio go inside of the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Warren Park Towers.**

Madame Catastrophe & her twin sister; Madame Chaos just got out of her car.

They look across the street and saw the new restaurant.

"Looks like a new Petropolis Fried Chicken is openink across the street." Chaos said.

"What?" Catastrophe asks. "This block alreadky haves enough fried chicken eatink places. We don't need to have any more!"

"What's wrong with them openink up here, sister?" Chaos asks. "I think it's, what they say; cool."

"Well, they're goink to make this block awful!" Catastrophe said in a angry tone. "I'm plannink on stoppink them!"

"What are you goink to do, sister?" Chaos asks in a motherly tone.

But Catastrophe didn't reply to her as she storms into the building.

"Sister?" Chaos asks again.

She goes after her.

**In Catastrophe's apartment.**

Dr. Rabies was eating himself some BBQ pork rinds & watching himself some 'Judge Foghorn Leghorn'.

"Mmmmmm!" he said as he ate the pork rinds. "These Americans sure can make some pork rinds!"

Then Catastrophe & Chaos walks in.

"Sister! Speakink to me!" Chaos said.

Rabies turns to them.

"What's goink on, Catastrophe darlink? Chaos darlink?" he asks.

Catastrophe turns to him.

"They're openink a PFC across the street." she said.

"Really!?" Rabies exclaims as he starts drooling & the audience laughs. "I just love their chicken! It tastes better than mother's fried chicken!"

Then an older female white Russian dog, with a eyepatch, wearing a purple shirt, purple coat, purple shoes with a purple purse appears.

"What was that, Vladimir Ivan Schenok?" she asks in a angry motherly tone.

"Nothink, mommy!" Rabies said in a scared tone as the audience laughs.

"Good." said Anna Schenok. "It better be nothink, or I'll send you to your room."

Then she leaves the apartment.

Chaos turns to Rabies.

"Your name is Vladimir?" she said as she was trying her best not to laugh.

Rabies sighs.

"Ja, Chaos darlink." he started. "My real name is Vladimir."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Chaos laughs loudly. "Now, that's funny!"

"I hate my real name!" Rabies sniffs angrily as he regains his composure & turns to Catastrophe. "Anyways, Catastrophe darlink. What's wrong havink a PFC across the street. It'll be easier on me to get chicken now."

"That food fast chicken place, is goink to make this street more awful!" Catastrophe started. "And there's enough fried chicken restaurants on this block already!"

"So what?" Rabies said. "It's not like; they're hurtink you, Catastrophe darlink."

"Well, I'm plannink on stoppink them!" Catastrophe said as she goes over to a table. "Now, where's that large paper that makes large banners?"

"It's in the closet, sister." Chaos said.

"Good!" Catastrophe said as she goes to the closet. "I am goink to keep people, from goink into that place!"

"Uh oh." Chaos & Rabies said in unison as they looked at each other as the audience laughs.

* * *

**Several days later.**

The TUFF trio was on their lunch break.

"Where are we going to have lunch at, Kitty?" Dudley asks.

"I dunno yet, Dudley." Kitty said.

"How about at this new PFC?" Roz asks.

Kitty pulls up in front of the new PFC, which had a long line of people.

"Okay, guys." she said. "We're here!"

Dudley gets out of the new TUFF mobile & get into line.

"Oh boy!" he exclaims as the audience laughs. "I can't wait to eat some of that chicken with those 15 herbs & spices!"

Then he starts drooling up a storm as the audience laughs.

Roz & Kitty stands behind him.

Roz then looks up.

"What's that sign over there?" she asks.

Kitty looks at where Roz was pointing.

"That's where Madame Catastrophe, Dr. Rabies, & Madame Chaos live." she said. "Matter of fact.."

She looks closer, but Roz gives her a little shove.

"The line's moving, sis." she said.

"Oh! Sorry, Rozzie." Kitty said.

Then the trio moves along with the line.

**Inside.**

Kitty sees Brianna at the counter.

Brianna looks up at her.

"Hey, Kitty!" she greeted with a smile on her face. "Welcome to the grand opening of Warren Park's Petropolis Fried Chicken. What would you like to order?"

Kitty looks at the menu.

"I would like the two piece breast meal." she started. "In the General's 15 herbs & spices. Mashed potatoes, gravy, wedges, a biscuit."

"Okay. "Brianna said as she pressed the buttons on the cash register. "What do you want to drink?"

"I'll take a small lemon ice tea." Kitty said. "I gotta keep my girlish figure."

The audience laughs as Brianna presses a button.

"That'll be $5.45." she said.

So Kitty pays for her food & stands aside as Roz orders her food.

"I'll take the same thing as her, except I want a Hard-hitting Cherry & Lemon Homey Holla! And I want the chicken Extra Crispy & Loud!" she said.

"Okay." Brianna said. "The same price as Kitty's."

So Roz pays for her food and stands aside as Dudley orders his food now.

"I'll take a 50 piece meal with three large mashed potatoes, gravy, twenty biscuits, large wedges, & a large Toilet Cola!" he said.

"Okay, Dudley." Brianna said. "Do you want the chicken, in the General's original 15 herbs & spices, Extra Crispy & Loud, Southern Barbequed, or half & half?"

"Extra Crispy & Loud and 15 herbs & spices!" Dudley shouted.

"Okay." Brianna said as she presses the buttons on the register. "That'll be $35.95, please?"

Dudley pays for his food as Brianna give the TUFF trio their food.

"Here's your food, guys!" Brianna said. "Enjoy!"

Then the TUFF trio went over to a table and started eating their food.

"Mmmmmmm! This chicken's delicious!" Kitty said.

Roz takes a bite from her 'Extra Crispy & Loud' breast piece.

"Mmmmmmm! It's so good!" she said. "It's so loud and crispy! Just like mom's chicken!"

Dudley dumps his large mashed potatoes & gravy onto his tray. Then he put his biscuits into the potatoes & gravy.

"This is gonna be good!" he said as he breaks up some wedges and some chicken skin into his tray.

He throws his spoon into the potatoes and gets a giant scoop of the potatoes, gravy, biscuits, wedges, & chicken skin. Then he puts it into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmm! This tastes like heaven!" Dudley exclaims. "I don't ever want to leave here!"

Kitty turns to him as she eats her chicken.

"You have to leave, Dudleykins." she started. "We have to go back to work."

"Ahhh, fuck!" Dudley sniffs & pouts as the audience laughs. "Oh, well!"

Then he goes back to eating his food.

"Well, he got over that quickly!" Roz said as she puts more hot sauce onto her chicken.

"Yep!" Kitty said as she continues eating her chicken. "Mmmmmmm! I love these 15 herbs & spices! I wonder, what they are?"

"Who knows?" Roz said as she eats her chicken. "Only the PFC company and The General knows about it."

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"I think, I might know those 15 herbs and spices, Kit-Kat!" he said.

"Really, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "I have delicate taste buds, that can detect what kind of spices food have."

"Wow! I never knew that, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "Okay, Dudleykins. Tell me what kind of herbs & spices it haves."

Then she gives him a piece of some of her chicken.

"Here you go." Kitty said.

Dudley then puts the meat into his mouth and eats it.

"Mmmmm?" he said as he ate the chicken.

* * *

It then shows two female cats standing over a monitor screen somewhere secret.

They were in blue lab coats.

"Oh no!" said one. "He's gonna find out about The General's secret recipe! He knows it! We're done!"

"No he's not." said the second cat calmly. "He's not gonna find out about it. He's a fucking idiot."

The audience laughs.

* * *

**Half an hour later.**

The TUFF trio was leaving the PFC now.

"Oh man!" Kitty said as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. "That was delicious!"

Roz was picking her teeth with a toothpick.

"BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPP!" she belched as the audience laughs. "Delicious chicken!"

Dudley was patting his full belly which maded him look pregnant.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPP!" he belches loudly. "Oh man! I haven't ate like that since Saturday!"

Brianna then walks up to them.

"So. How do you three like me working at the new PFC?" she asks.

"It's fine with me, Brianna!" Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "You get to eat all of the chicken & sides at the end of the day you want!"

Dudley then grab Brianna by the shoulders.

"You..have...MY DREAM JOB!" he exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "Cherish this job! Be grateful for it, for it one day it might be taken away!"

"Thanks, guys!" Brianna said. "I really enjoy working at that PFC! The people are happy and they're smiling! There's nothing that can ruin this moment!"

There was a pause and silence.

"See?" Brianna said. "Nothing!"

Then the windows on the apartment building across the street from the new PFC open.

It was Catastrophe with a bullhorn.

"GO AWAY PFC!" she shouted. "THEY HAVE BAD CHICKEN! THE CHICKEN IS DISGUSTINK! BAD CHICKEN! GO AWAY, PFC!"

The audience laughs.

The TUFF trio looks upward at Catastrophe. Then back at Brianna.

"Oooh. That's not gonna be good for business, Brianna." Kitty said.

"That's not gonna be good for anybody." Brianna said glumly.

"That's a kick to the imaginary balls." Dudley said. "If she had some."

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Catastrophe!" Roz shouted. "What in the hell are you doing this time!?"

Catastrophe looks down at her.

"Ahhh!" she said & went back into her apartment quickly as the audience laughs.

Kitty notices this.

"I wonder, what Catastrophe's up to?" she asks to herself. "Maybe, I should go up there and demand answers from her."

But before she can do anymore, her wrist communicator goes off.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"What is it now?" she asks in disgust as she answers it.

It was the Chief.

"Agents; Katswell-Puppy, Puppy, and Katswell." he started. "I need some more chips, donuts, & burgers before my ballet class!"

Roz rolls her eyes.

"Ballet class? Really?" she asks. "God, chief! You're really a sissy!"

The audience laughs.

"Hey!" the Chief bitched.

"We're on it, Chief." Kitty said as she cuts the feed and turns to Brianna. "We gotta go now, Brianna!"

"Yeah." Roz said. "Good luck here, with the Catastrophe thing."

"I will." Brianna said.

Then the TUFF trio jumped into the TUFF mobile.

"Cherish the job!" Dudley shouted to her as the audience laughs.

Kitty pulls off.

"CHERISH IT!" Dudley hollers as the audience laughs.

Brianna walks back into the PFC as Catastrophe comes out from her apartment window again.

"PFC IS PEOPLE!" she shouted as the audience laughs. "PFC IS PEOPLE!"

Then a chicken family walks by the restaurant and hears her.

"Oh! So the PFC is people, huh?" said the wife chicken.

"It must be!" said the father who was a rooster.

The wife chicken turns to their two little children.

"Let's go into the PFC kids!" she said.

"YAY!" the kids cheered.

Then the chicken family go into the PFC.

Catastrophe sees this.

"What the fuck?" she asks. "Chickens eatink chickens? That's somethink, that you don't see everyday."

Then she continues ranting about the restaurant.

_**Will Catastrophe succeed in getting rid of the restaurant? Will Brianna keep her job? How will this affect TUFF? Will the Chief stop being a sissy? Tune in next time and see!**_


	2. Up All Nite

_**The Chicken Fryer**_

Up all Nite

It was later now. And the TUFF trio had just got done kicking some bad guys' asses and were relaxing in the T.U.F.F. break room now.

"Ha! That was some major ass-kicking against Snaptrap and DOOM!" Kitty said as she puts feet on the table.

"Yeah." Rozzie said as she got a can of Homey Holla from the Homey Holla soda vending machine. "They might have been tough, but we're tougher!"

"You mean, TUFFer!" Dudley said.

Kitty & Roz rolls their eyes at Dudley's bad joke as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Roz said. "What you said."

Then the Chief comes in on his portable monitor.

He was still wearing his ballet suit.

"And look who's here right now!" Roz said. "A flea that does ballet!"

"Hey, Agent Roz." the Chief started. "Because I do ballet, doesn't make me less of a man!"

"No it doesn't." Kitty said. "It makes you more like a pussy!"

The audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "Pussy! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"GRRRRRRRR!" the Chief growls angrily as the audience laughs.

"Ha! He's a pussy!" Dudley exclaims loudly. "Hahahaha!"

"GRRRRRRRRR! FUCK YOU, GUYS!" the Chief sniffs. "I'M GOING HOME!"

Then he leaves on his portable monitor.

"What a fucking whimp." Roz said as she turns to Kitty and the audience laughs. "So, I wonder how is Catastrophe doing with her 'Getting rid of PFC' cause?"

"I don't know, Rozzie." Kitty said. "I think she hates it because she thinks, that it's gonna make it impossible for her, Rabies, & Chaos to escape to their apartment or something like that."

"I guess that's it." Roz said.

"I wonder, if they're gonna get any sleep tonight?" Dudley asks.

"Why did you ask that, Dudleykins?" Kitty asked him.

"Well, that new PFC have a giant neon chicken." Dudley started. "And it's on."

"That could be a problem for them." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Well, only time will tell."

Then Dudley puts a hand on his head.

"Man! I feel woozy all of a sudden." he said.

Kitty looks at him.

"Why are you feeling woozy, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"I dunno, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "I think, that I fought too much."

"Well, just lay down on the couch, Duds." Roz said. "Then you'll feel better."

"Okay, Kit-Kat honeycakes." Dudley said as he lies down on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink, baby?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "How about some Toilet Cola, please?"

"Okay." Kitty said and went to get him some of the soda.

She soon returns.

"Here you go, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she handed him a glass of the soda. "This should make you feel better."

Dudley downs the soda within five seconds. The audience laughs at this.

"HAAAAAAAA! That was delicious, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he belches so loud that the building shook.

The audience laughs at this.

Then Keswick stumbles in with broken glasses.

"Dammit Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy! You broke my gla-gla-glasses again!" he bitches. "This is the fifth time this m-m-month!"

"Sorry, Keswick." Dudley said. "I'm gonna pay for them!"

Then he leans over towards Kitty.

"I'm not really gonna pay for them." he whispered to her as the audience laughs.

"Why don't you just wear contacts?" Roz said.

"Because, New Agent K-K-Katswell." Keswick said to the water cooler. "Having contacts in your eyes can make you b-b-blind!"

The audience laughs at him.

"Hey! I'm over here!" Roz shouted at him.

Keswick took off his glasses.

"You heard what I s-s-said!" he said to the table as the audience laughs.

"Having contacts in your eyes does not cause you to go blind." Kitty said. "They do what glasses do. They help you see!"

"Why is Keswick talking to a table, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks. "Can tables talk? Oh my god! Tables can talk!"

Then he goes over to the table and starts talking to it.

"Hello. My name is Dudley Puppy." Dudley started as the audience laughs. "What's your name?"

Of course the table doesn't say anything.

"Why are you talking to the table, Duds?" Roz asks.

"SHHHHH!" Dudley shushed. "Frank is talking! How rude, Rozzie!"

Roz rolls her eyes as the audience laughs at Dudley's stupidity.

"Anyways New Agent K-Katswell." Keswick continues talking to the table. "I have spoken! I w-w-won't be getting c-c-contacts!"

"Whatever." Roz sniffs. "Walk around here, being more of a doofus than usual! See if I care!"

Then she walks up behind him & slaps the living shit out of his head.

The audience laughs at this.

"OW!" Keswick cries.

Dudley looks at the table.

"Oh! That? That's Keswick." he said to the table as the audience laughs. "He's a..whatever he is. Huh? Yeah. He is a fucking nerd!"

Roz turns to Kitty.

"Yo, Kitty. Come over here & slap Kesdick!" she exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Alright!" Kitty exclaims.

Then she comes over to Keswick and started slapping the living shit out of him.

"Ow! S-S-Stop it!" he cries loudly as the audience laughs. "I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll get some c-c-contacts for my eyes! Please just stop s-s-slapping me! It's like, I'm in the 1st, 2nd, 8th, 10th, & 12th grade again!"

"Okay." the Katswell twins said in unison as the audience laughs.

They both stop slapping him.

Then they all heard the sound of wood break.

It shows Dudley standing over the destroyed table.

"No one insults my Kit-Kat!" he shouted at the destroyed table as the audience laughs.

Then he looks up at the Katswells.

"That fucking table insulted you, Kitty!" Dudley said as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

Then the Chief rolls back in on his portable monitor and looks at the destroyed table.

"My coffee table!" he shouted. "Agents..."

"Keswick did it!" Kitty and Roz said in unison as they point at Keswick and the audience laughs.

The Chief looks at a blind Keswick stumbling around.

"GRRRRRRRRRR, KESWICK!" he shouted as he turns red as fire. "YOU DESTROYED MY TABLE!"

"But I d-d-didn't destroy it!" Keswick said to a chair as the audience laughs. "It was Agent P-P-Puppy!"

"Don't lie to me!" the Chief shouted. "Now, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you with my novels and clubs!"

Then mechanical arms carrying the Chief's novels and clubs pop out of the portable monitor on wheels.

"FOR PAYTON PLACE!" the Chief shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Then the arms starts beating the hell out of Keswick.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keswick hollers in pain as the audience laughs. "This s-s-sucks!"

Then Dudley and the Katswell twins walks innocently out of the break room whistling innocently too as the audience laughs.

* * *

**At Catastrophe's apartment later on.**

Catastrophe still had the banner out in front of her window.

Rabies & Chaos was watching tv.

Chaos turns to Catastrophe, who was making chili cheese dogs and fries for dinner.

"Sister. Are you done protestink the PFC across the street yet?" she asks.

"_Net_, sister." Catastrophe said. "I am goink to keep up that banner, until the PFC finally moves out of this neighborhood!"

"But you know, Catastrophe darlink." Rabies started. "PFC is a multi-million dollar makink corporation. Why would they close up a restaurant because one person is protestink it?"

"Well, I don't know, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said. "I was just hopink that it will work."

"Where did you get an idea like that, sister?" Chaos asks.

"I've seen it on tv." Catastrophe admitted as the audience laughs.

"Oh." Chaos said as she rolls her eye as the audience laughs. "That's where you got it from. Sister. You can't believe anythingk that's on tv."

"Ja!" Rabies said. "You know that shit show; 'American Singers'? That show is so fuckink fake! You don't really think, that those stupid assholes go on to have a music career do ya?"

"Well for about a month, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said.

"A month?" Rabies asks. "I thought they didn't get anythingk."

The audience laughs at his stupidness.

"Anyways." Chaos said. "You can't be doink shit like that from somethink stupid on tv."

"Whatever!" Catastrophe sniffs. "Anyways. I have a call to make."

Then she takes out her cell and dials a number.

It shows Kitty sitting back at her cubical. She was reading 'House & Garden for cats' magazine.

"Hmmmm? I think, I should start a vegetable garden at home?" she wonders loudly to herself.

Then her cell rings.

"Who could that be?" Kitty asks as she sets down the magazine and answers her cell. "Hello, Kitty Katswell-Puppy here."

"Hello, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said. "I am wonderink, if you, Agent Puppy darlink and Rozzie darlink wanna come over for dinner and then review crappy movies?"

"Of course, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "That sounds like fun!"

"Okayith then!" Catastrophe said. "I'll see you then!"

"Okay!" Kitty said as she hangs up her cell.

Then Dudley turns to her in his chair.

"What was that about, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"Catastrophe just invited us over to her apartment for dinner." Kitty said. "And then we're gonna review crappy movies!"

Roz turns to them.

"That's nice, sis!" Roz exclaims. "I'm gonna get my black baseball cap and black tie!"

"Well, it's time to punchout for the day!" Kitty said. "Let's go to Catastrophe's apartment!"

"I wonder, what we're having for dinner?" Dudley asks.

"Probably something delicious I hope!" Kitty said.

"Yeah. I hope, it's good!" Roz said. "Because, I'm starving!"

Then the TUFF trio jumps into their cars and sped off towards Catastrophe's apartment.

* * *

**At Catastrophe's apartment.**

Catastrophe was cooking the chili and cheese for the chili cheese dogs as Chaos was cooking the fries.

Rabies inhales the smell of the kitchen.

"Mmmmmmm! That smells so fuckink good, darlinks!" he said.

Catastrophe & Chaos laughs.

"Thankink you, Rabies darlink!" they said in unison as the audience laughs.

"I can't wait to eat dinner!" Rabies said. "I'm starvink!"

Then his stomach rumbles loudly and the audience laughs.

"Really hungry!" said Rabies. "It's been hours!"

"It's been only been four hours, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe told him.

"Well in dog years, it's been 30 hours!" Rabies said as the audience laughs.

Then the apartment doorbell rings.

Catastrophe puts down a fork.

"Ah! That must be them now!" she said as she went over to the door and opens it.

"Hi, Catastrophe!" Kitty greeted.

"Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said with a wide smile on her face. "Please come in!"

"Okay, Catastrophe." Kitty said.

Then she, Roz, & Dudley walks in.

Dudley inhales the aroma.

"Mmmmmmmm! I smell chili!" he exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "And cheese! And fries!"

Then he starts drooling uncontrollably as the audience laughs.

Roz then inhales too.

"Mmmmmmm! That does smell good!" she said. "Is that chili cheese dogs and fries that you're cooking, Chaos?"

"Ja, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said. "That's what we're havink for dinner!"

Rabies walks up to Dudley.

"Dudley brother!" he greeted. "You are here for a evening of fun, no?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "I can't wait to eat those chili cheese dogs!"

"I can't wait either, Dudley brother!" Rabies exclaims. "I am hopink there's gonna be some bacon on them!"

"I'm hoping that too, Rabies brother!" Dudley said as he sits down on the couch. "What's on tv now?"

"I think, Judge Asshole is on?" Rabies said as he sits on the couch. "Wanna watch idiots arguink over stupid shit?"

"Hell, yeah!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Okayith!" Rabies said. "Let's watch it!"

Then he picks up the remote and they watch tv, as the girls cooked the dinner.

**An hour later.**

The dinner was ready.

"Alright, darlinks!" Catastrophe announced loudly. "DINNER'S READKY!"

Then she serves everyone their food.

"Enjoy the food!" Catastrophe said as she sits down on the couch now with her plate of food.

Kitty takes a bite from her chili cheese dog.

"Mmmmmmm! This is delicious, Catastrophe!" she exclaims.

"Thankink you, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said.

Roz takes a bite from her extra loaded chili and cheese dog with hot sauce.

"Mmmmmmm! This is great, Katz sisters!" Roz said. "I love this cheese sauce!"

"And I love this chili!" Dudley said as he takes a loud bite from his chili cheese dog with extra chili, extra cheese, and extra bacon as the audience laughs.

"Is the cheese sauce homemade?" Roz asks.

Chaos and Catastrophe turn to her.

"Ja!" they both said in unison as the audience laughs. "We maded it from our family recipe!"

"That's nice, you two!" Roz exclaims.

Then Rabies takes out several dvds.

"Who wanna see and make fun of; 'The last miles of the Green Run'?" he asks.

"WE DO!" everyone reply in unison as the audience laughs.

"That's good!" Rabies said as he puts the dvd in and it starts playing. "Now, let's make fun of it!"

Then everyone starts making fun of the awful movie as the audience laughs.

* * *

**A couple of hours later.**

It was almost midnight now and the criticizing of the movies were done.

Kitty stands up and yawns.

"Damn! I'm sleepy!" she yawned.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Me too! It's a good thing, that we have the day off tomorrow. That way we can sleep in!"

"And stay home get drunk and watch cartoons!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Yeah. That too, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she turns to Catastrophe. "Thanks for the dinner and movies, Catastrophe! I had a great time with you!"

Catastrophe smiles.

"I am glad, that you be havink a great time with me, Katswell darlink!" she said. "I love it when you are happy!"

"Yeah." Roz said. "We should do this again sometime!"

"Ja!" Chaos said. "We simply must!"

"Ja!" Rabies said. "You agree Dudley brother, no?"

"Yeah, Rabies man!" Dudley said. "I have a great time!"

"See you three tomorrow guys." Kitty said as the trio leave Catastrophe's apartment.

"Bye!" Catastrophe said as she locks up the door.

She turns to Rabies & Chaos.

"Alright, darlinks." she started. "Let's go to bed now, darlinks. So we can enjoy beink with our secret best friends in the mornink."

"Wise idea, sister!" Chaos said. "I am gettink sleepy!"

Rabies yawns.

"Ja! Me too!" he said.

Then the Russian trio go to their rooms now.

**In Catastrophe's room.**

Rabies was lying in the bed in his red boxers and watching the weather.

"Ha!" he laughs. "Rain! I am lovink it!"

Then Catastrophe walks in wearing her sexy purple lacey St. DeLisle nightgown.

The audience whoos at her.

"Hey, Rabies darlink!" she said in a sexy tone. "How do I look?"

Rabies looks at her and his jaws drops down to the floor and the audience laughs.

"Wow! You are lookink very hot & sexy, Catastrophe darlink!" he exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe laughs sexually.

"Thankink you, Rabies darlink!" she said as she gets into the bed now. "I'm glad that you are enjoyink it!"

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Catastrophe said. "That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

Then Chaos walks in wearing a sexy dark red lacey St. DeLisle nightgown and eating a plum.

The audience whoos at her sexiness.

"Hey, sister." she started. "Do you want some delicious plums before hittink the bed?"

"_Net_, sister!" Catastrophe said. "I'm good!"

"Are you sure, sister?" asks Chaos as she takes a bite from her plum. "These are a special type of plum. These actually gives you your full eight hours of sleep! And these give you your strength for the mornink!"

"I'm okay, sister." Catastrophe said. "Really."

"Okayith then, sister!" Chaos said. "Goodnight, sister. Goodnight, Rabies darlink!"

Then she leaves the room.

Rabies yawns.

"I'm sleepy, Catastrophe darlink." he said.

"Okayith then, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said as she turns off the tv. "It's time to sleep now."

Then Rabies gets on all fours and walks around on the bed a bit before lying down.

"Good night, Catastrophe darlink." he said.

Then he falls asleep.

"Good night, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said. "I'll see you in the mornink."

Then she turns off the lights and falls asleep.

Then a red light shines into the room now.

Catastrophe wakes back up.

"Dammit! Rabies darlink." she started. "Did you leave the fuckink light on!?"

Rabies wakes up.

"_Net_. I didn't, Catastrophe darlink." he said.

"Well, where the hell is that red light comink from?" Catastrophe asks.

Then she sits up and look towards the window.

"It's comink from outside." said Catastrophe as she gets out of bed. "I wonder, what's goink on out there?"

"Check it out, Catastrophe darlink." Rabies said.

Then Catastrophe walks over to the window and opens up the curtain to see that the new PFC had a giant neon chicken sign on the top of it. It was flashing on and off.

"The new PFC across the fuckink street haves a giant flashink neon chicken sign on the top of it, Rabies darlink." she said.

"Really, now?" Rabies asks. "I am hopink, that it's not gonna disturb our sleepink."

Then Catastrophe closes up the curtain and lays back down on the bed and goes back to sleep, or try to anyways.

* * *

At 2:30.

Catastrophe and Rabies struggles to sleep and put the pillows over their heads and try to sleep.

At 3:45.

The two Russian villains cover their heads underneath the covers to keep the neon light from shining in their faces.

At 5:15.

Catastrophe throws off the covers and pillows in pure disgust as the audience laughs.

"I am givink up!" she said. "That fuckink light is keepink me awake!"

Rabies also throws the covers and pillows off of him.

"Ja! Me too, Catastrophe darlink!" he said. "Why not we go to Chaos darlink's room and sleep in there?"

"_Net_! That wouldn't be a good idea, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said. "Because Chaos sister would keep her door locked. So, that's not an option, Rabies darlink."

"Oh." Rabies said. "Well, that sucks, yes?"

"Ja." Catastrophe said.

Then they both moped in the bed as the red neon light shines in their bedroom.

* * *

**Later that morning.**

It shows; Kitty & Dudley's house in DeLisle Park on the Eastside of Petropolis.

Kitty was cooking breakfast for Dudley.

She was wearing pink T-shirt, dark blue jeans and white slippers. She was also dipping her small peds in and out of the white slippers too.

Dudley was looking on while she was doing this.

"Mmmmm! I love what I see!" he said.

Kitty turns to him.

"What did you say, Dudleykins?" she asked him.

"He said, that he loves seeing you dip your feet in and out of your slippers, sis!" Roz said.

Dudley blushes as the audience laughs at him.

"ROZ!" he said as he blushes.

Kitty turns to him with a smile.

"So, my Dudleykins love my sexy little peds, huh?" she asks in a sexy teasing voice.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Dudley said as he started sweating and the audience laughs.

"Well, maybe we can do something about that later." Kitty said as she gives Dudley and Roz their breakfast.

The audience whoos at this.

"BACON!" Dudley shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

Roz starts eating her breakfast.

"So, sis." she started. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Well, Catastrophe, Rabies, and Chaos are suppose to come over today." Kitty said as she sits down at the kitchen table and starts eating her breakfast. "Maybe, we'll hangout at the mall. Or even go to the park."

"Park!" Dudley exclaims. "I wanna go to the park, Kit-Kat!"

"I know you do, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she eats her Katswell Breakfast sandwich.

Then the doorbell rings.

"That must be them now." Kitty said as she stands up and answers the door.

Roz and Dudley carries their plates into the living room.

Kitty answers the door. And standing there was Catastrophe, Rabies, & Chaos.

"Hey, guys!" she said. "It's a nice morning, isn't it?"

"Ja, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said.

"May we come in?" Rabies asks. "That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

"Okay, guys." Kitty said. "You all may come in."

"Okayith!" Chaos said.

Then the three Russians walks in.

Catastrophe sits down on the couch and yawns.

"What's wrong, Catastrophe?" Kitty asks as she sits down in her recliner.

"Rabies darlink and I didn't get any sleep last night." Catastrophe said.

"You didn't?" Kitty asks. "Why not?"

"Because of the new PFC." Rabies said.

"What about it?" Kitty asks.

"It haves a giant red neon chicken that shines right into our bedroom." Catastrophe explains. "And we didn't get any sleep at all."

"Ja." Rabies said as he inhales the aroma of bacon in the air. "I smell bacon!"

He starts drooling uncontrollably as the audience laughs.

"Looks like, Rabies darlink's appetite is still the same." Chaos laughs. "I've slept fine!"

Catastrophe turns to her.

"That's because, the light didn't go to your room." she said as she stands up. "Do you have any milk, Katswell darlink?"

"Sure, Catastrophe." said Kitty as she points to the refrigerator in the kitchen. "It's on the first shelf."

"Okayith!" said Catastrophe as she goes to the counter and grabs a glass.

Rabies turns to Kitty.

"Katswell darlink. Is there any more bacon, yes?" he asks.

"Ja!" Kitty said. "There's some in the microwave."

"Oh boy!" Rabies exclaims loudly as he runs to the kitchen as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe returns with a glass of tomato juice and she was drinking it.

"Ewww! I am thinkink that this milk gone bad, Katswell darlink." she said. "It tastes awful."

Kitty looks at her glass.

"Uh, Catastrophe." she started. "That's not milk. That's Tomato juice."

"Tomato juice!?" Catastrophe exclaims. "See? I can't even tell the fuckink difference between the milk and tomato juice! That fuckink PFC!"

Then she starts thinking of something.

"Katswell darlink. Can you do us a favor?" she asks in a sexy tone as she walks her finger on Kitty's shoulder as the audience whoos and laughs.

"What kind of favor, Catastrophe?" Kitty asks as she eats her breakfast.

"How about me & Rabies stay here. And you & Agent Puppy darlink stay at our apartment?" Catastrophe suggested.

"Well?" Kitty started.

"Please, Katswell darlink?" Catastrophe said with the sad cat look as the audience awws & laughs. "For me? Purrrrrr."

"Okay! Okay!" Kitty said. "Me & Dudley will stay at your place and you two stay here."

"Ja!" Catastrophe exclaims happily as the audience laughs. "This is goink to kick ass, no?"

"Hell ja, Catastrophe darlink!" said Rabies as he eats his bacon.

Chaos turns to Roz.

"Rozzie darlink. Do you wanna spend the night with me?" she asks in a sexy tone as the audience whoos.

"At my place?" Roz asks.

"Ja!" replies Chaos.

"But didn't you say, that the neon light didn't shine into your room." Roz said.

"I did." Chaos said. "But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't spend our night together, no?"

"No it doesn't." Roz said. "Okay, Chaos. I'm game!"

"Alright!" Chaos exclaims. "This is goink to kick ass!"

Then she nuzzles against her as the audience laughs.

"So, what should we do today?" Kitty asks as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Well, how about we spend the day at a massage parlor?" Roz suggests. "I sure can use a massage!"

"Yeah! A massage parlor!" Dudley said as he finishes off his bacon.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "I sure can use a massage! And maybe I'll get some sleep!"

"Okay, people." Kitty started. "Let's go to the massage parlor!"

"YEAH!" Everyone replies in unison as the audience laughs.

Then they all leave for the massage parlor.

**_Well, looks like Catastrophe & Rabies will be sleeping at Kitty's & Dudley's place for a while, while Kitty and Dudley sleeps at Catastrophe's apartment. How will things turn out? Tune into the next chapter and see!_**


End file.
